


An unexpected Yule-day’s Gift

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook





	An unexpected Yule-day’s Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonsir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsir/gifts).



An unexpected Yule-day’s Gift

„ _It's not like I expected it to grow **that** fast..._ “ With a confused expression, the little Hobbit stared up at the tree in front of him. A deep sigh escaping him, when he tried (and failed) yet another time to wrap the filigree garland around the oak.

 

Of course, the usual custom was to decorate firs and other conifers to celebrate the Yule-festival...but the only tree in Bilbo's garden was this one. Also, who would have expected that it would grow out of his reach so fast? The Hobbit certainly didn't.

 

So it came, that Bilbo was currently balancing on an improved ladder, that didn't meet his usual safety standards as he mentioned multiple times, and tried to make his beloved tree suitable for the holidays.

 

Snow was covering the usually green fields of the Shire and the frozen rivers were shimmering in the rare sunlight as the festive days came closer and closer. All of Hobbiton and Bywater had sprinkled over their houses with orbs, garlands and candles and the smell of baked goods was filling the cold air. Every hobbit around had invited their whole family over to celebrate...only Bilbo hadn't.

 

He could very well resign on this Sackville-Baggins mob in his house! It has been hard enough to get his whole interior back after his return, but his good silver cutlery was still missing and he was more than unhappy about it.

 

So Bilbo didn't invite any Hobbits for Yule-day...but he **did** invite his family.

 

Remembering, how late it already was, the Hobbit hurried down the ladder and back inside his house, checking the set table and the well-filled pantry one last time. Hopefully it was filled enough!

...certainly, it would be empty once the day was over.

 

A sharp knock on the door tore Bilbo from his thoughts and he instantly hurried to open it. He was greeted by two dwarfs brightly smiling at him.

 

„ _Ah, You must be Mr. Boggins!_ Kili and Fili at your service!“ A silent second followed, before the three of them burst out in loud laughter and greeted each other with bone crashing hugs.

 

„ _Kili, Fili, how good it is to see you! Quickly, come in, it's cold outside!_ “

 

„ _Nah, we had worse_.“ Fili chuckled, before following his brother inside and placing his coat on the wardrobe.

They had barely made it through the floor, and Bilbo had barely time to threaten Kili he'd end up without pudding, would he use the glory-box in the floor as shoe-cleaner, when another knock echoed through Bag End.

 

Dwalin and Balin joined the party and while latter one greeted the Hobbit with a heartily shake of hands, Dwalin almost broke the small hobbit with his brotherly pat on his shoulders. Luckily, the dwarfs didn't greet him with their usual habit of head butting each other!

 

 

 

It was already late in the night and the kitchen and dining room were full of loud singing and even louder eating dwarfs. Bombur head minimized Bilbo's cheese stock and Oin and Gloin were fighting over the last boiled egg, while Bofur was enjoying the bangers he had stolen from Bifur's plate. ...but one dwarf was missing.

 

Carefully, Bilbo manoeuvred through the room, almost crashing into Nori, before finally reaching the spot Balin and the Durins were standing.

 

„ _...I counted multiple times and everyone's here, except for one. Has anyone seen Thorin_? “

 

„ _Thorin has left the lonely mountain two days earlier than the rest of us, master Hobbit. He mentioned that he wanted to make a small detour on his way here...yet he should have arrived some hours ago. Actually, we were just talking about whom to send out to look for him_.“

 

„ _Certainly he just lost the way again_.“ Fili stated, before Kili agreed.

 

_„Yes. And I'm sure if one of us goes outside to look for him_...“

 

_„We'd have **two missing dwarfs**_ **.** “ Bilbo finished his sentence. „ _No, no. No. I will look for him. We can't have even more dwarfs running clueless around, scaring all the hobbits_.“

 

„ _You talk as if you wouldn't be one of them._ “ Kili smirked, causing Bilbo to shoot him a short glare.

 

_„Well, fact is, I am. But unless the others I don't mind dwarfs knocking on my door. I do remember, however, how terrifying it can be to have an uninvited dwarf suddenly standing on your doorstep_! “ With the last words, he had already turned around and stepped in the floor, grabbing his coat in the process and hurrying outside only seconds later.

 

 

 

It had been getting colder within the last hours and some isolated snowflakes were making their way downwards to the frozen earth.

 

Hobbiton was in silent peace and even in Bywater, there was no one to be seen. Bilbo wandered down the calm street, his eyes wandering over the white area attentively, searching for the lost dwarf.

 

 

He was already halfway to Stock, precisely two minutes after Frogmorten, when he finally found what he was looking for!

A lone figure, wandering through the wood and restlessly looking around the trees, obviously completely off his way.

 

This brick head! The road was only meters away, how did he manage to get lost here?

...well one had to admit, that the road was covered in snow, just like the rest of the ground, and thus hard to recognize for people who didn't know it.

 

With a couple of swift steps, Bilbo had crossed the street and crest the small increase to the wood.

 

„ _Thorin!_ ' The figure suddenly stopped dead in its tracks and turned around to face the hobbit. And despite their face being hidden through the big hood, their clear relief was definitely visible.

 

„ _Master Hobbit_!“ They stepped towards each other and suddenly Bilbo was wrapped in the tightest hug he had received that day. „ _A good thing to see you, I already thought I lost the way_. “

 

„ _Well to be honest; you did. Bag End is this way_.   _How did you manage to get lost that horrible?_ “ The hobbit pointed behind him, resulting in dwarf muttering a few, not so friendly, words in his beard and shooting a glare at his own feet. “ _Now come, everyone is already there…and I don’t want to freeze to death on a day like this!_ ” He smiled brightly at the dwarf king and indeed his face seemed to lighten up a bit. Of course: after all, it was the first time they met each other again after the battle of the mountain.

 

“ _One thing makes me curious…why the detour? And why did you take it all alone? You before anyone else should know how dangerous it is to travel this way…yet alone!”_

_“Don’t underestimate me, hobbit! I am the king under the mountain and I will travel alone if I please so!”_ Bilbo sighed shortly, why was he so complicated?

 

They walked in peaceful quiet next to each other, when, finally, Bag End came in sight. Thorin noticed the Oak almost instantly and stared up at it with disbelief in his eyes.

 

“ _Is…is that…?”_

_“Yes, that was the acorn. It grew pretty fast I have to admit…”_

_“So you really kept it? All the time? Brought it home with you and planted it?”_

_“As you can see.”_ While Bilbo uncomfortably scratched the back of his neck, Thorin still stared at the…then he seemed to snap out of his stare, made a few steps towards the tree and turned around to face the hobbit, pulling something out of his coat’s pockets in the progress.

 

“ _I made a detour and I had to make it alone…for it lead me to Rivendell.”_

 

The little hobbit audible gasped for air. Thorin has been to Imladris? Where the elves live? VOLUNTAIRY?  
  
“ _Of course I didn’t go there without a reason…I was looking for a yule gift for someone.”_ With that word, he held out the small object for Bilbo, who approached the king carefully and taking it from the dwarf’s hands. It was a small, soft woven bag full with seeds.

 

“ _Elrond gave them to me. He isn’t as bad as those other blankfaces…those are seeds of flowers that can only be found in Rivendell. He said though that, with enough care, they might also grow in the Shire.”_

_“Thorin, this is…this is wonderful!”_ The Hobbit was almost shining in joy. “ _But…I have nothing for you?!”_ He instantly felt bad, considering he didn’t get gifts for any of them, for Hobbits did have only the custom of sharing food and not gifts on holidays.

 

“ _Well maybe you do.”_

 

“ _Excuse me?”_ With something that almost looked like a smile, Thorin pointed on one of the oak’s twigs, hanging right above him…and there was a mistletoe growing on it. A faint blush on his cheeks the Hobbit scooped closer…and gave the dwarf a soft kiss to the lips.

 

“ _Happy Yule-Festival, king under the mountain.”_

_“Happy Yule-Festival, master hobbit,”_


End file.
